Can You Really Fix a Heart?
by bigtimerushers97
Summary: Carlos and Skylar fall for each other, but when Carlos think that it's finally time to start a relationship, Skylar's past prevents it from happening. Can Carlos fix her heart? Carlos/OC


**Authors Note: Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates lately. School has been really stressful, but I promise, once I'm done with finals and school, I'll be posting chapters for this story every Wednesday. Also I just want to get a few things clear about this story before you start reading:**

**- It is based of the show.**

**- The story starts out when the boys move into the palmwoods, however, they move in when they're around 18 or 19, not 16 like it is on the show.**

**- The story is going to include some mature content later on in the story.**

**- The story will be in 3rd person unless stated otherwise.**

**That's about it. I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. I have a feeling it's gonna be a good one. (:**

**- Rania**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize on the show. I only own Skyler and Corey.**

* * *

(2 days before)

"We're finally here!" Kendall yelled out with excitment as the limo pulled up to the front of the Palmwoods. Right when the limo stopped near the doors, the boys flew out and ran into the building. They were so excited to start their new life.

"I wonder what will happen to us here in LA," Logan stated.

"Well, we're here for the music and fame, aren't we?" James questioned Logan. "What else is there to it besides the band?"

"If all goes well, we might be calling LA our home. We'll probably be here for the rest of our lives. Who knows what can happen here?"

"This is the place where we will actually find our true selves, who we really are." Carlos added on to Logan.

"Or maybe where we find the girl of our dreams and fall in love," James looked at Kendall weird after what he said about love. James was never a big fan of true love. He was more of a 'hit it and quit it' type of guy.

"Yeah, I'm just here to be rich and famous," James said, completely oblivious to what his friends told him.

Carlos was walking through the park near the Palmwoods. He wanted to walk around the area, just to get the feel of things. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a corn dog stand. Of course, he couldn't resist. He quickly walked towards the stand and bought two corn dogs for himself. As he turned around, he walked into a girl. He ended up falling to the ground, bringing her down with him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, let me help you ou-" Carlos couldn't complete his sentence when he made contact with her emerald eyes. She had olive colored skin, and dark brown, wavy hair that fell over her shoulders. Her lips were pink and looked like they were soft and smooth. Every single feature of hers seemed to be completely perfect. She was probably the most beautiful girl Carlos has ever layed eyes on. As hard as he tried to look away, he just couldn't.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked kindly.

"Wow uhh, sorry," Carlos finally snapped back to reality. "Let me help you up." Carlos got up, then grabbed the girls hand and helped lift her up. She was a lot shorter than he expected. She was still perfect to him though. Her body with curves in all the right places. She looked like one of those girls you'd find in a magazine, only ten times better.

"Thanks so much, you're so sweet," the girl gave Carlos a big smile. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here yet."

"I'm Carlos. I just moved to the Palmwoods from Minnesota two days ago with my three best friends," Carlos felt nervous talking to her, since he's never really had any experience with girls when he lived in Minnesota.

"Really? Because I just moved to the Palmwoods about three weeks ago. I'm Skylar, by the way."

"That's cool. Well, I have to get going soon. Maybe I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you."

"I actually had somewhere I need to be right now, too. It was nice meeting you. Lets meet up at the pool party later on tonight."

The moment Skylar asked Carlos to hang out with her, his heart started pounding.

"That sounds great! I'll see you then," Carlos and Skylar said their goodbyes before walking off. The only thing Carlos had on his mind right now was her.

* * *

"Dammit James, can you stop spraying that crap in your hair every five seconds? It's stinking up the room." Logan scolded at James.

"It's not crap, it's Cuda!" James obnoxiously yelled out as he sprayed some more. "This is the best stuff in the world!"

"Will you both just shut up already?" Kendall yelled, annoyed from Logan and James biccuring.

"Well if Logan didn't insult my hair care, we wouldn't be arguing as much." Logan ignored James' comment and went back to reading his book. After five minutes went by, a happy and joyful Carlos walked through the door.

"Well someone looks happy," Kendall grinned.

"That's because I am," Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face. The others have never seen him this joyful before.

"Let me guess, they had a sale on corn dogs, didn't they?" Logan sarcastically said.

"No! Okay, they did have a sale on them, but that's not why I'm so happy. I'm happy because I met the most beautiful gir-"

"A girl! Is she single? Did you hook me up?" James interrupted Carlos, with his voice filled with excitment.

"No, because she asked me to hang out with her at the pool party tonight," Carlos said.

"Dude, get some! I've got some condoms in my room if you need them," James told Carlos, getting stared down by his friends after his comment.

"I don't plan on sleeping with her."

"Then what's the point?"

"Do you really think you have to sleep with a girl after a date?" Logan asked.

"It's not even a date, we're just gonna be hanging out as friends and just getting to know each other better," Carlos said.

"Then why were you so happy when you came in?" Kendall asked, lifting up one brow. Carlos knew he was blushing, which he felt embarrassed for. Before he even answered he quickly changed the subject.

"So, what's for dinner?" Carlos asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He really wished he could tell his friends what was going through his mind, but he was afraid of what they would say.

* * *

*A few hours later*

Carlos was excited for the pool party and wanted to get as much alone time with Skylar as possible. He could really see himself dating her, even though he barely knows her. So many things were running through his head.

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she does like me? What if we end up falling in love and getting married one day? Oh Carlos, get a hold of yourself. You barely even know the girl. Just act cool and be yourself. Take it slow._

Him and the boys walked up to the Palmwoods pool for the party. After making it to the top, Kendall went off to find Jo, Logan went to be with Camille, and James decided to go flirt with a bunch of stuck-up supermodels. Carlos stood around, trying to find Skylar. She was nowhere to be found. Carlos felt a little upset. He decided to get a smoothie and sit down at one of the tables, all by himself. After 15 minutes of sitting alone, Skylar walked over to him. Carlos gave her a warm smile and she returned the favor. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Carlos got out of his seat to pull out her chair for her.

"How are you liking the party so far?" Carlos asked.

"I actually just got here," Skylar responded. "Yeah, my meeting went longer than I expected, but I'm glad I was able to make it so I could hang out with you."

Carlos tried to fight the urge to blush, but he knew he was already turning red. "Well I'm glad I could hang out with you too."

"You seem like a good friend." Skylar's words seemed to hurt Carlos a little on the inside, because he felt like he was going to be friend zoned and would never get out of it. He shook it off and realized he was just overreacting.

"Well maybe you should get to know me to see if I'm really friend worthy."

"Alright! Want to play 20 questions?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Carlos and Skylar spent hours and hours of talking to each other. Sharing many stories about them to each other. But of course, there are things that are left unsaid...

* * *

**I REALLY hope you liked it! I know it's not that great right now, but once you get to know the other side of Skylar, that's where the angst and all the good stuff comes in!(:**

**Please review, and if you'd like to keep up on this story, put it in your alerts. Once we get further into the chapters, I'm gonna have a question or two for you to answer after every chapter.(:**


End file.
